Unchanged By Time- final reboot!
by Lightning Rays
Summary: Ray, Mel and Alex are three normal (not really) girls who find themselves in Albion and to be Heroes. They help Sparrow collect the other three Heroes and take down his number one enemy; Lucian. They face trials of monsters, getting injured and some guy named Barnum. This is the best I could do for a summary. (First story!)


**Hey there you beautiful people, it's Ray. ^-^ If you're here, then you better be ready for the awesomeness. Anyone who thinks that they can't handle the level of awesomeness I'm about to give you can turn back now. Just close out and watch Game Grumps, or something. But even a feat such as that is awesome. Anyone still around? All right, so anyone left here's the deal. Yes, I did finish Unchanged by Time but I rushed through it. I missed great opportunities I didn't seize at the time. I've been moved into my new house for the past three months and that screwed me up. I finished school; maybe not with the best grades, but they were passing. Psh. Mom. I started my senior year, and it's horrible. Ugh. Anyway, I've got some spare time in my busy schedule and can carve out some extra time to spend on this story. Over the past while my little obsession with Aidan Turner almost demolished when I realized just how much I like Game Grumps, but two in particular so expect the references. I guess that's enough about me, you're here for the story, aren't you? This is for all of you, I love y'all! R&R, bud, and I'll start now. Merci, et au revoir pour maintenant mes amies!**

**-Ray.**

* * *

><p>"There is no way in <em>hell<em> I'd ever make cookies with you an Eli again, Erin." I respond to one of my best friends through my lightly colored brown wooden door, as I pulled on a black Rolling Stones tee. I brushed off my cat hair from my jeans and tied my combat boots once again.

"Please, Heather? It was totally fun last time!" she tries to reassure me, but I wasn't having it. "Absolutely not. You two were cute on your lonesome, so I don't need to ruin it by third wheeling, do I?" I returned, picking up a comb and brushing through my hair as she still stood right outside my door. "Like I've said two thousand times before," she coughed and shouted loudly, "IF YOU WANT A BOYFRIEND GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT AND GO GET ONE!" I scoffed and picked up my new bag that only had a notebook and a few of my necessary belongings as I opened up the door and walked past her. "As if it's that easy! You're like a guy magnet! What do I feed them? How often do I walk them? I don't know how to maintain a boyfriend."

Erin followed me down the staircase and she put her own boots back on again as she retrieved her bag from the couch. Yeah, she acts like she lives here, but she doesn't. "They're not like a pet, you dork." "How am I supposed to know that?" from the kitchen I heard someone talking so I turned to Erin and asked, "What is Jones muttering about now?"

"Hey, I am _not_ Jones, Heather!" the mentioned girl corrects, and walked into the living room. "And besides, he's fictional. Got it? Good."

My other friend, Al, also acted like she lived here. Again, she did not. I checked my bag one more time to see if I had everything with me. "So what if they're fictional? You know your OTP is never going to happ-"

"HEATHER, DON'T EVEN START WITH ME."

"ALLYSON, I THINK I DO NEED TO."

"IF YOU CALL ME BY MY FULL NAME ONE MORE TIME-"

"YOU MEAN LIKE YOU CALL ME HEATHER? I'VE TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES WHAT I WANT TO BE CALLED."

"IT'S _NOT_ THE SAME."

"IT _IS SO_ THE SAME."

"OH MY GOSH, WOULD YOU TWO _SHUT YOUR TRAPS_ BEFORE I GET MY BAT FROM MY CAR?" Erin interrupted, and the two of us stopped immediately, muttering apologies to her.

Erin pushed the two of us outside, and I hopped into her truck, taking the end seat while Al sat in the middle and Erin drove. The three of us were going to the mall to pick up a few things; Erin new suspenders for an outfit she'll wear on a date with her boyfriend (Eli). Al, a new phone case since she broke her last one and me... I went along for pretzels and that's about it. We arrived at the mall and Erin parked her truck near the entrance.

"I mean, _seriously_, Al. Why would I ever have Reaver shoot you again?" I inquire loudly, walking through the mall with the two. We were discussing something that the three of us did a few years ago, in which we would roleplay with a few of our favorite characters from anything. We didn't have any time to do it anymore since Al and Erin were going to college and I was too busy working. Mine was Fable, where I chose Reaver and Erin and Al's were Hetalia. Erin liked Spain and Al liked America. Hence the 'Jones' thing I do a lot.

"Ally dear thinks it's fun to annoy him." Erin pipes in. Al fixed her glasses and didn't say a thing as I shook my head softly. "The first time she did it like two years ago, she pushed so many buttons and he just kind of shot her. It was pretty funny, though."

"Yeah, no offense, Al, but you kind of deserved it." Erin adds apathetically.

"She totally did." I agree and Al cut us both off with a snort of laughter. "Oh puh-lease guys. I could have made it way worse for that piratical deviant I _jUST FUCKING HATE HIM OKAY._" "Dude, calm it."

To get her to shut up, we got Auntie Anne's and I got pretzel sticks and a red slushie; my favorite. The other two got around the same thing, but a blue slushie instead of red. We continued our journey and we stumbled across my favorite store, Hot Topic. I only had about 20 bucks with me currently. I might get this yummy perfume that Erin and I saw there last week and a few pins.

About twenty minutes later, I picked out a Doctor Who lanyard, the pins and the perfume. Al got her case, bearing some anime I wasn't familiar with, and Erin got striped suspenders. At the checkout, I pulled out a few of the pins and set them on the counter. Erin had enough at thome as it was, but she got one and attached it to her lanyard that held her keys. I added mine, too, and the three of us walked out of the store.

We threw away the empty cups and containers into the garbage, throwing away my broken lanyard and re-clipping all of my other necessities on my new one. Immediately after, Erin informed us she needed to use the restroom and since I live by the rule that nobody should use the bathroom alone, Al and I came along. While Erin was busy, I was playing ninja and kicked a few of the doors opened. When I got to the back ones, I kicked open one and noticed something odd. "Al, come here dude. Look at this."

"I really don't want to."

"It's not even... _bro_, get your mind outta the gutter."

"All right fine." she walked over and I heard Erin washing her hands from the front of the bathroom. "Holy shit what is that?" she asks and I heard footsteps behind us, running over to where we were. "_Whoa_!" yells Erin. "There's another door!"

"It could be like a janitor's closet or something." I mention, and pull on my bag nervously. "Um. I think Lor-chan and Ketchum wanted me to um... order a pizza so we can watch Markiplier when they get home from work."

Lor-chan and Ketchum were my roommates. Lor-chan's real name is Lexie, but Ketchum and I took to calling her Lorrie when she said she liked the name. And grew up on the street, as well. I tend to call her Lor-chan or LorLor only when it's all of us at home. Ketchum is my other roommate, and her name is Ashley. I either call her Ash or Ketchum. (Y'know, from Pokemon) Ketchum is still in school (she's a Senior), while Lorrie went to community college and I was working. Ashley, however, is 18. She almost has the same circumstances that I did in school, since I was always older.

"Don't be a baby, we should totally go in there." adds Erin, and I shook my head, walking back out of the stall.

"I don't wanna go in. Normally I would but I have work tomorrow and I don't wanna die."

"It'll be cool." interjects Al, surprising me. Normally I thought she wouldn't want to do this. But after everything she's probably read, adventures in real life may be fun.

"But I left my computer on. And if they come home, they'll see my open documents and they're scarring material bros. NSFW. And I don't want them to know because they'll _die_ from being so scared. And-"

"Heather, seriously. We'll be fine." Erin reassures, and turned to Al. "I'll open the door." she twisted the knob and pulled open the door. A purple aura was emitted as she opened it, and- wait... "What the actual fuck?" I said aloud, and went over to touch it. It zapped me and I stepped back to stand next to Al. "Guys, do we seriously have to go in? It looks like the nether, and we don't have anything to arm ourselves, Erin."

Erin glanced boredly back to Al and they nod.

The two of them grabbed each of my arms, and dragged me over to the portal-thing.

"Geronimo!" Erin yells as I add, "Fuck!" and we jumped in.

We landed on our feet (which kinda hurt) and I was still being held onto by the two. "Oh, fuck. Ow that hurt." "Was that an exit in the bathroom?" asks Al, to my left. "It couldn't have been, it's in the middle of the mall." adds Erin, to my right.

I looked up to see that we were not in the nether, making Erin a little disappointed. What it was that we found, I wasn't expecting at all. At first glance one might assume it was merely grass some rocks and a few caravans. But me? I know better. I know exactly where we were.

From being so shocked, I let go of Al, causing her to fall on her face. Erin pulled out her phone, still holding onto my arm. "What the crap, I don't get any signal here!"

"Me either." Al adds.

"G-guys, I… I think I know," I attempt to say, most of it coming out in gibberish.

"Know what?" Al continues; not even bothered, looking up from her spot on the ground.

"I _know_ where we are."

"Where?"

I looked around at the scenery; a few caravans were amiably a few feet away, a door opened to where more of the small homes were. I heard quiet music being played a few yards away, and the familiar sound of a British accent. In the distance, I saw a bridge and a gate. Two figures were on the bridge with another one pacing around. It was so low on the ground; I was guessing it was a child.

Until I actually turned on my brain.

"We're in the Gypsy camp in Bowerlake. Fable II," I state, and Al sat up silently.

"No friggin' way," Erin exclaims.

"No, Elliot's not born yet."

She frowned and huffed, offering a hand to help Alex up.

"A-and that's Theresa and Sparrow," I point out, throwing up a free hand to gesture to the bridge, "Come on guys, we have to stop them, maybe they can tell us why we're here."

I walked forward, and the other two trailed behind me. I walked under an opening in the fence, sprinting over to Sparrow's caravan. Uncomfortably catching my breath, I waited for her to walk over by us. Erin walked over first, followed by Al, who was checking out the surroundings.

"I dunno, man, but without Reaver here this place is pretty cool."

"Shut it, Jones."

Erin sighed from between us. "Will you two shut it?! He's walking over."

Now, from Sparrow's point of view, three female girls dressed in odd clothing may seem a bit surprising. But he'd been through much odder things in his years.

"Who are you?" Sparrow asks timidly, the dog behind him stopping at the sight of us.

I shrugged as I looked over to the two. I stepped forward casually, waving to the boy, "Hi there, Sparrow. I'm... Ray. Listen, uh after you grab some things from your trunk, would you mind if we had a chat with you and your friend Theresa?"

Sparrow narrowed his eyes, raised an eyebrow as he looked over the three of us and finally, he nodded. "All right, give me a moment then."

With a sword and crossbow attached to Sparrow's back, he led us over to Theresa. "I see you're ready, Sparrow." the milky-eyed woman says, shifting ever-so-slightly in her stance to notice myself and the two with me. "Who are your friends?"

"I'm Ray." I say, and turn to the other two to name themselves. "I'm Melody." says Erin, with a warm smile as per usual. That was her name at camp, since she loves music so much. "And I'm Al." the other says, and I elbowed her to elaborate, "-_ex_. Alex. Nice t'meet you."

"And you as well." Theresa returns, and pulls out a few playing cards from seemingly nowhere and looks up at my friends and I to put them back and smile. Her hands folded in front of her once again and she looks up to say, "Ah, Sparrow. It appears we can cross off three Heroes off of our list. It seems they've found you, instead."

I didn't process what she said for about a minute, and the world stopped as Melody jumped up and yelled in excitement, seemingly in slow motion. She put her hands on my shoulders to force me to jump with her and I did. When I came to, I got everything in color once again and my brain processed that I was a Hero.

"No way!" I say, "We're _Heroes_?!"

Alex, from behind us, adds, "We're what?"

"Heroes, gemma." Melody replies happily.

"We've no time for chatting, come with me." Theresa interrupted our celebrating, and she walked out of the door after a man standing a few feet away from us yelled to open it.

From again, seemingly nowhere, she produced four seals. She gave one to Sparrow, one to Alex, one to Melody and lastly to me. It was a strange seal; with four spikes surrounding the outsides. Luckily, it was small enough to fit in the bag I was carrying.

"It is a powerful artifact," Theresa explains, "The kind of which all Heroes once carried. It will grant you access to places others cannot go." we continued our small walk, crossing over a rickety bridge. "It will allow me to talk to you... when necessary."

That bit of information only made us frown, talk about an invasion of privacy. As we got near the cliff, she continued. "Look down towards the lake." In the distance, there was a small building in the middle of the lake, "The seal will allow you to enter that tomb. In its darkest depths lies the chamber of fate. When you four come out again, you will be stronger... Much stronger, now go."

We exchanged glances and I shrugged. We handed our electronics over to Theresa to look after them. Melody complained that she'll get her clothes wet as we walked down. Luckily, we didn't carry anything extra with us.

I knew that tomb like the back of my hand; it'll be a piece of cake. Then the fact that I had no weapons ran across my mind. However, if I recall correctly, there will be a Rusty Mace in a hidden area of the cave.

And that was _not_ hard to find at all.

* * *

><p>About a half hour later, I found myself wielding the Rusty Mace. I've killed off four and a half beetles, of course with the help of Sparrow. I yawned quietly, as we neared the Chamber of Fate. <em>"Behind these broken doors lies the Heroes Guild."<em> Theresa says through the seal, which none of us have gotten used to by now. _"For centuries, this academy trained the most supremely gifted sons and daughters of Albion, bound together by the blood that flowed in their veins. Once worshipped by the people of Albion, the great Heroes came to be feared, and hated."_ I was almost lip-syncing along with her, since I've played this game so many times. _"No man alive today remembers the night the Guild burned. And now it lies forgotten. But the Heroes are not all gone."_

The four of us neared the center where the ivory light glowed brightly on a certain spot... Yes, almost like... A spotlight. _"You are here, Ray. And that same heroic blood runs through your veins. The Guild has reacted to you, step into the light; learn the true power of Heroes."_ Immediately after that was said, the four of us walked up to the 'spotlight' and took our turns walking into the light. When it was my turn I cautiously walked up and stepped in. I will freely admit, it hurt a lot.

But seriously, Al wasn't even fazed a bit; I think it was just Mel and I who thought it was painful.

_"Your blood is awakening."_ she continues and I stepped on the other side waiting for Sparrow. And he felt it less than Al, proving it's possible that he could fall from a castle window and survive. "_You can now channel the experience you have collected into Strength, Skill, or Will. Strength improves combat in hand to hand weapons. Skill allows you to shoot faster and with greater accuracy. Will gives you control on the forces of magic. Before you is a Cullis gate, use your magic to start it."_

Even without the start-up thing on Fable II, I was able to pick an ability. Of course I picked skill; what are you, an idiot? I was suddenly graced very nicely with a bow that I could use, from Sparrow. Sparrow learned magic as did Mel and Alex learned strength. Standing side-by-side again, I grabbed an arrow that seemed to be endless and nocked the arrow.

When I looked up, I saw that Sparrow already got his to work. "Think of the fire itself and let it go to your finger-tips. Trust me, it'll work." he encouraged to Mel. She shut her eyes and faced toward the flit switch as I waited. When she opened her eyes again, she was surprised to see a small flame produced from her palm. "Guys. MY _HAND_ IS ON _FIRE_." she yelled, and I giggled. "HARRY DIDJA PUT YER NAME IN THE GOBLET OF FIYAH." I yelled after and she glared over to me.

"So you can basically light things on fire now?" Alex asked Mel and the latter smirked.

"...Yeah."

"That's so cool."

Sparrow, from the other side, changed the topic back to the energy they're supposed to be shooting at the cullis gate. "Point it towards the flit-switch and we'll do it together." Mel nodded. They pointed their hands towards the switch, and threw it. It made an odd noise I could only replicate as a glass hitting another glass. The two shook their hands a few times and blew on it trying to cool it down.

Now it was up to me to put in my input. I pulled back with my three-finger grip and aimed to the switch. I held it for a few seconds before I let it go, the sound repeating again.

_"Well done. Now you are ready to begin your journey. Use the Cullis Gate."_ We all walked up to the intimidating Cullis Gate, and stood on it. "Are we supposed to say some-" Alex started to say until we vanished and found ourselves back in Bower Lake. It was on top of a rock. "We'll be back here later," I say casually until I look around us. "Beetles!" Mel screamed and hid behind me. "Mel don't be such a baby. You can use your inferno ability, correct?" I asked and she nodded. However, completely forgetting what I said she took a big step, crushing a beetle with her shoes.

I shrugged silently, nocking another arrow, and Sparrow using his Shock ability. A few minutes later, they were all dead. I wiped a few drops of sweat off of my forehead and smiled. "Make your way to Bowerstone, I will meet you there." Theresa stated, and the four of us walked down the winding-rock-formation-thing. We followed the dirt-covered pathway, stopping only to kill a few beetles. About halfway there, Sparrow started to hum an extremely familiar tune.

_"Down by the reeds, down by the reeds. Swim the sirens of Oakvale, out to the seas."_ I sang softly, smiling over to Sparrow, who sung with me. _"Down by the reeds, down by the reeds. Float the souls left unbroken by white Balverines. Down by the reeds. Night-blooming weeds embrace those who go dancing, in sad moonlit dreams."_ Mel started to sing along when she figured out the words. _"Nobody knows, nobody sees. The sirens of Oakvale. Down by the reeds."_ after that it ended our little tune on a grand note. Al just groaned loudly from behind us.

"Stop being so glum," I retorted.

"Why are we using glum?" she asks back and I laugh a bit as we get nearer and nearer to our destination.

"I like the word glum, you seem glum."

"Can we stop saying glum?"

"No glum is a fun word."

"Glum is ruined thanks to you."

"Glum is now awesome thanks to me."

She was silent for a moment until she stated quietly, "…I _concur_."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, okay I'm done. No more glum."

"_Danke_."

"_De rien_, asshole."

When we neared our destination, I was the only one who knew what was going to happen. However, I wanted it to be a surprise to the other three. "Excuse me, sir?" I called up to a man who was on top of a post near the entrance of Bowerstone Road. And just so I didn't sound out of place, I used my infamous English accent. "What's going on here?"

"Apologies, ladies… and you sir, but no one can get to Bowerstone as long as Thag the Bandit is alive." He laughed slightly, scratching the back of his neck. "If you're in an 'urry like, you can always take care of Thag yourselves!"

I nodded then called back up. "All right! Thanks for the advice!"

The man had a questioning look on his face, but probably didn't want to deal with some girls and Sparrow trying to defeat a huge bandit and his men. As we walked off, Theresa spoke to us. "_So- the way to Bowerstone is closed. Go take care of Thag- all of you, you must be able to get through and defeat them to get to Bowerstone. No doubt they are at his camp near Bower Lake."_ I vaulted off of a few cliffs, the other three behind me. Now killing people is really going to screw me up. When we got to the bottom, Sparrow's dog began to bark at us and I followed him to a treasure chest.

I had Sparrow unlock it. I totally forgot what was in it, but now I remember. "Oh it's an assassin's coat! Can I have it, Sparrow?" I ask with a smile, holding out my grabby hands. He nods, holding out the article of clothing to me. I took off my bag, slipping the coat over my t-shirt and putting the bag back on. "I feel awesome," the others chuckled lightly, as I sneaked away first to go to Thag's camp. "Away, my minions!" I almost yelled, but it was only loud enough for the girls and Sparrow to hear me, luckily not anyone in the camp.

They laughed as we walked in, expecting nothing major to happen. When we walked through the 'doors' Theresa spoke up, "Keep your wits about you, it may be a trap," I scoffed slightly, whispering to the other girls, "Dun worry, people. I got dis."

"Ray, don't you think it's kind of quiet in here? For a bandit camp?" Alex inquires quietly and I shook my head. "Like I said, I got dis." I remembered the gold trail as if it was the game. "Draw your weapons," They all acted surprise until I shushed them. "Draw the weapons," I repeated more firmly, stepping across the line.

A male from one of the carts yelled, "Look out, it's an ambush!" I prepared my arrow as Sparrow and Mel stood back-to-back with their energies out. Alex went on the other side of me, ready with her mace. Two males dropped from seemingly nowhere and walked closer to us with their swords pointed at us. Sparrow threw the first ball of energy at one of the bandits and Mel threw it at the other one. Alex ran up and slashed and poked at them, retreating when more came from the other side. Sparrow and Mel delivered back to back bits of energy, and my arrows hit them when they weren't watching or were even pretty close, while Alex finished it with a sword fight. After what seemed like forever, the bandits were all lying on the floor, groaning in agony.

As Sparrow's dog barked at the door, Thag kicked it open, the teal wood breaking and flying on the porch of his cabin. He released a scream as soon as he walked out, kicking Sparrow's dog to the right of us. "No one defies Thag the Impatient! I'll gut you myself! I'll give you three seconds to get ready. No wait, two! Oh soddit! Aaarrrggh!" and with that, the man walk down the stairs and charged at us.

Since I was the closest, I moved out of the way, Sparrow, Alex and Mel following in my example. Not ready for any of us to move, the man fell to the floor in an instant. Releasing fire, shock, arrows and swords at him it didn't take him long to stop. Sparrow gave the final hit, and the man lay dead at our feet.

"Well done, I will tell the guards of Thag's death. With the threat removed, the road to Bowerstone will surely open." Theresa told us and we cheered, putting away our weapons and high fiving happily. "Meet me in Bowerstone, by the clock tower. There is something you must see." We laughed as we trekked back to the Bowerstone road, the man's conversation something along the lines of, "Apparently someone killed off that Bandit leader, so it's safe now." I winked at him as we strolled past. "Don't mention it." I giggled at the man's expression, following Sparrow into Bowerstone Market.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WELL THAT WAS TEDIOUS. Hey everyone, I'm back! Only took me 5,832 years. So a lot of things have happened since the last installment of UTBTS (and yes, this is UCBT) I'm supposed to be sick and doing homework since I was sick last night and missed a test, current event for Haiti and and an outline for a story about Percival. Gah. I also had my birthday... last month, I'm 18 now and have spent an entire day and then some listening to Welcome To Night Vale aND ZOUNDS, IT'S BEAUTIFUL. I'll be working on this on my free time (which I don't really have) so everyone wish me luck with trying to re-finish this. Au revoir pour maintenant, mes amies!**

**-Ray.**


End file.
